


Becoming a Snow or: How Sansa Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Winter

by chocolateghost



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, winter bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/pseuds/chocolateghost
Summary: As far back as she could remember, Sansa Stark had always hated winter.Jonsa Drabbles Day 3 - Snowflakes





	Becoming a Snow or: How Sansa Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melissa_Alexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Alexander/gifts).



> For my girl, Melissa, who hates winter with a fiery passion. I know this won't change your mind, but I don't really care. DEAL WITH IT! ❤️

As far back as she could remember, Sansa Stark had always hated winter. No amount of chilly fun or festive holidays could ever change her mind. Whenever the snowflakes started to fall, she turned into a ridiculous caricature of Ebenezer Scrooge. 

 

“SHIT!” She exclaimed, pitching her phone into the couch cushions. “Did you see the forecast for tonight, Jon? SNOW! Cold and snow. Can you believe this?”

 

Pushing his glasses up his nose, Jon barely glanced up from his own phone. “Yeah that’s a real travesty.”

 

“JON!”

 

“What? Sansa, this is winter. What do you expect?”

 

“I’ll have you know that it’s been relatively warm for this time of year, thank you very much.”

 

Jon tilted his head and frowned at her. “Pretty sure that’s the global warming, babe.”

 

“Well you know what? Maybe in this case I don’t mind the destruction of the planet so much.”

 

“Yeah I’m sure. Say that again when Winterfell is under water and we're dying from heatstroke.”

 

“I’m serious, Jon. Winter is the worst. I hate it.”

 

He sighed and set his phone down. “Sansa you’re from the North. You’re dad is always talking about how winter is coming. That’s like basically all he’s known for. He’s a living meme. Also you’re dating a man whose last name is literally Snow. So like...”

 

“SO? None of that changes the fact that I still hate winter!” Sansa threw up her hands in anguish.

 

“Well I love it. My favorite season,” Jon said with a shrug, scrubbing his beard .

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I think you’re at your most beautiful in winter.”

 

“You what?” Sansa’s mouth hung open in confusion as Jon kept talking.

 

“It’s just, every winter you look so damn adorable all bundled up in all your puffy coats and sweaters. And there's the endless supply of hats and scarves you knit for everyone. Not to mention all your fuzzy socks and boots. I don't know, there’s just something about seeing you outside in winter with your cheeks red from the cold and the snowflakes swirling and melting into your hair. Winter is when I first fell in love with you. It’s when I first asked you out. It’s when we had our first date. Remember the ice skating and hot chocolate?”

 

Sansa nodded and chuckled, remembering how cute Jon had been wobbling on his skates.

 

“You know I wasn’t planning on doing this right now, but-” Jon slid off the couch and got down on one knee. He slipped a box out of his jeans pocket and opened it, revealing a breathtaking diamond ring. “I want to marry you in winter. What do you say, sweetheart?”

 

Jon grinned sheepishly at her and Sansa wasted no time, launching herself at him and kissing him fiercely. It wasn’t their finest work, what with their teeth clacking together and her nose smudging his glasses, but to her it was perfect.

 

“YES YES YES!” She cried as he slipped the ring on her finger, her mind already gushing with snowy wedding plans.

 

Maybe winter wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
